¿Que Lily Evans y James Potter estan saliendo?
by HogwartsItsMyHome
Summary: Nunca te has preguntado ¿Cómo reacciono Hogwarts al enterarse que Lily Evans y James Potter están saliendo?


Fanfiction Harry Potter

Un rodaje - James Potter - Lily Evans

¿Qué Lily Evans y James Potter están saliendo?

James se encontraba saltando sobre su cama, algo normal si tenemos en cuenta que se trata de James Potter, uno de los miembros del conocido cuarteto "Los Merodeadores", pero esta vez es diferente. Mientras salta hace un baile de lo más ridículo y canta, algo que no parece tan malo, pero, si lo es teniendo cuenta que James Potter canta peor que la Dama Gorda, y eso es mucho decir.

El motivo de esta felicidad es porque se cumplió algo que para todo Hogwarts era imposible. A pesar de los intentos de James para que Lily Evans acepte una cita con él, esta no cedía.

Pero hace un mes Lily Evans, la pelirroja, la insufrible sabelotodo, la come libros, Lily, La prefecta perfecta, la chica a la que muchas otras envidiaban, acepto una cita con James Potter, si, después de 4 años de ridículas propuestas, de suplicas, de momentos vergonzosos en la que la pelirroja lo rechazaba de todas las formas existentes, _**le dijo que sí.**_

Y como si eso fuera poco, 36 días después, porque si, como se imaginaran, James hizo las cuentas, la pelirroja acepto ser la novia de él. Y como es habitual, en Hogwarts no hay secretos, no porque los alumnos de esta increíble escuela no oculten cosas, ni tengan lados (O pasados) oscuros de lo que no quieren que nadie se entere, sino porque en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería los secretos corren más rápido que Snape cuando ve shampoo, entonces, el rumor de que James Potter, el guapo, el capitán y la estrella del equipo de Quidditch estaba saliendo con la prefecta perfecta, la sabelotodo, y guapa Lily Evans no tardó mucho en esparcirse.

El 27 de octubre fue uno de los días más raros para la prefecta Lily Evans. Ella, que no estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención se sorprendió cuando, esa mañana, de camino al Gran Comedor, todo Hogwarts no dejaba de mirarla y de murmurar. Escuchaba palabras sueltas; "James" "Relación" "Ayer", como ya se imaginaba y temía que sucediera, todo Hogwarts de un día para otro se enteró de su reciente Relación con Potter, o, como ella lo llama desde el año pasado, James.

Y como si todas esas miradas y murmullos no bastaran, al llegar al Gran Comedor todas las miradas de los alumnos (Y ella creía haber visto un par de miradas de algunos de los profesores) de Hogwarts se posaron automáticamente sobre ella, que, lo más rápido que pudo, se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor. En cuanto se sentó James la invadió a preguntas: ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal dormiste? ¿Soñaste conmigo? ¿Era guapo en tu sueño? ¿Sueños subidos de tono o sueños normales? Eran las que más se destacaban de su batallón de preguntas. Lily, como hacia cada vez que James la invadía, lo ignoro, el azabache pareció notarlo y se calló. Una vez que James no la atosigaba a preguntas era una compañía realmente agradable, de la que estaba segura que no se aburriría nunca. La pelirroja no entendía como es que había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin James cerca de ella, sin su perfume, sin su conducta infantil pero divertida, sin esos ojos de color avellana mirándola, claro que antes ya la miraba pero hasta el año pasado no se había dado cuenta que con solo mirar a esos ojos llenos de alegría e inocencia podía sentirse mucho mejor, como si todo lo malo del mundo pudiera desaparecer con una sola mirada, algo que nunca antes había tenido, tampoco es que la Prefecta Perfecta (Y ahora Premio Anual) de Gryffindor haya tenido muchas citas a lo largo de su vida. Y el motivo tenía nombre y apellido: James Potter, siempre se encargó de espantar a todas las personas del sexo opuesto que se acercaran a ella, y no de la forma más agradable, cabe mencionar.

Ser la novia de James era algo muy complicado, esa misma mañana había tenido que evitar más de cinco maldiciones, la mirada de odio de parte del sector femenino, y claro esta los celos.

No era un secreto que James Potter era increíblemente bello, con un cuerpo que parecía estar hecho por los Dioses y que a pesar de ser algo engreído tenía una excelente personalidad y era muy brillante e imaginativo en cuanto a bromas se trataba, especialmente si eran contra Slytherin, como si todo eso fuera poco James Potter era excesivamente bueno jugando a Quidditch. Debido a todos los motivos mencionados anteriormente él era una de las personas más odiada y amada de Hogwarts, a la que muchas chicas desearían tener en una de las aulas vacías que nadie usa hace más de una década. A Lily no le preocupaban tanto el sector que odiaba a James, sino el sector que lo amaba, ya que amenazaba su integridad física y tenía que aguantar continuamente los coqueteos hacia James, y miren que Lily Evans era conocida como una de las personas más dulces del colegio, la que se ganó el cariño de todos los profesores, pero, cuando se enojaba podía ser más amenazadora que el mismo Voldemort y también fue conocida posteriormente por sus increíbles celos, y esa, créanme, no es una buena combinación. Un tiempo después todo el sector femenino de la escuela aprendió a nunca, al menos que quieran morirse de una forma lenta y dolorosa, coquetearle a James Potter delante de ella, y si lo hacías a sus espaldas (Sin ningún resultado de parte de James, quien amaba a Lily y nunca se atrevió a engañarla) desearías nunca haberlo hecho, hay rumores de que la última chica que lo hizo después de un encuentro con Lily nunca volvió a acercarse a James a menos de 15 metros .


End file.
